


Don't Struggle or the Rain Will Always Fall

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Time Loop, Yuri being an asshole in general, time distortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: The same rainy day repeats in Hasetsu over and over. When one crosses paths with their soulmate without acknowledgement, the day they crossed paths will repeat over and over until the couple meet again and fall in love.For Katsuki Yuuri, it always seemed hopeless that he'd ever find his soulmate at all. Now all he wants to know is if the green-eyed young man he met at the train station really is his soulmate or if life is playing a cruel joke on him.





	Don't Struggle or the Rain Will Always Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I've couldn't resist writing more Yuri x Yuuri so here we are. Never have written a fic with the Underage tag before so hopefully it serves it's purpose. My tumblr is @roseusjaeger and my twitter is @RoseusJaeger. Thank you for showing interest in my fic!

After another restless night of sleep, Yuuri wakes up due to his mother knocking on his door saying he's going to be late for breakfast... again.

 

He sits up and stretches, thinking about what he should do that day since it's destined to repeat again. Last night, he had fallen asleep in a hotel after having paid a ridiculous amount of money on room service only to wake up back in his bed at home the next morning as if it never happened and the night before that he was passed out drunk on the beach to wake up back in his bed without a hangover. He might as well take advantage of the repeating days because it seems they're going to keep repeating for a very long time.

 

As Yuuri gets up to pointlessly mark the day on his calendar, the drops of rain outside remind him of that he's supposed to be uniting with his soulmate since that's the whole reason this rainy day is repeating in the first place. A bit of sadness wells up in his heart because his soulmate already rejected him, making him doomed to repeat this day.

 

Annoyed by the thought, Yuuri gets dressed and thinks, “ _If I can't have my soulmate, I'll just enjoy the days by myself. I've never needed a soulmate._ ”

 

His mother calls again and he goes down to breakfast, quickly emptying his mind of the bitter rejection he faced several repeated days ago.

 

…

 

_Out of breath from running out of the rain, Yuuri takes shelter in the local train station. On his agenda is to meet Minako at her studio to train for an upcoming competition but the light sprinkles have turned into a heavy shower at midday. Yuuri wishes he brought an umbrella._

 

_Yuuri takes a seat in the waiting area on a bench next to a foreigner. At first, Yuuri isn't paying attention to the young man next to him. His focus is on how heavy the rain is. Oh dear, he's going to be really late to Minako's studio._

 

“ _Hey, can you stop tapping your foot?” The foreigner asks in English cautiously. Yuuri is about to apologize for his nervous twitching but is stopped by how attractive he looks. Blond hair, delicate-appearing and has green eyes that Yuuri is trapped in. He notices the man's style reminds him of the punk kids he knew in middle school but it doesn't intimidate him because of the softness he senses about him._

 

_The man stares at him before saying, “Do I have something on my face? Quit tapping your foot; you're making me nervous.”_

 

_Yuuri adverts his eyes with a blush and tries not to tap his foot. He's so beautiful that Yuuri is having a hard time not acting out. He actually wants to talk to him but has no idea what to say. The two sit in silence until Yuri's train arrives. Yuuri will admit that his eyes lingered too long on the man as he watched him board the train._

 

_As soon as the man is out of sight, Yuuri's first thought is, 'He's out of your league. There's no way he'd find you attractive.'_

 

_Yuuri sighs at the thought and keeps waiting for the rain to lighten up. He's been told his whole life he'd eventually find a soulmate but Yuuri has doubted it for a long time to ever come true. He especially doesn't expect to find his soulmate that day either. Eventually, the rain lightens up and Yuuri continues to jog to Minako's studio._

 

…

 

_It didn't take long for him to realize that rainy day was repeating. The first sign was when he swore he marked the day before on his calendar and found it unmarked. The next was when he was wearing the same clothes as what would have been yesterday's bedclothes. What confirmed it for him that time was repeating was when his mother called out a second time he was going to be late for breakfast and her telling him that Minako was waiting for him at her studio._

 

_At first, he was confused but it dawned on him that only one reason is why this is happening. He must have crossed paths with his soulmate. As unlikely as it seems, Yuuri is suddenly giddy. One of the things he doubted would happen to him is actually happening. He flops back on his bed and hugs his pillow so he can giggle happily into it._

 

_This means he needs to retrace his steps and find his soulmate. In his mind, he starts going through all the things he did that day. He remembers going for a morning jog, ending up at the train station when the rain was at its heaviest, stopping at Minako's studio and then spending the rest of the day at the rink before going home. The only two places he could have met his soulmate were at the train station and the rink. He thinks about the new people he met that day and only one comes to mind... the foreigner at the train station._

 

_It's a long stretch but Yuuri gets dressed in warm clothes and a jacket before sprinting out of his room and towards the train station._

 

…

 

“ _You!” The two say once they see each other at the same train stop. The foreigner stands and gives him an annoyed look. Yuuri is smiling as he stops in front of the other young man, eager to get to know his soulmate._

 

_Yuuri is about to speak but the other gets to it before him, “Seriously? You are my soulmate? What kind of joke is this.”_

 

_Yuuri loses his smile and feels a bit hurt before saying, “Um... Yes, I'm your soulmate? What did you expect?” Yuuri wonders that last part aloud but isn't prepared for the other's reaction._

 

“ _I have a competition soon and now I'm trapped in a damn time loop because my soulmate is some fatty? This is the worst!” The young man complains and stamps his foot in annoyance._

 

_Gritting his teeth for a moment, Yuuri realizes he's seen this young man before a few years ago on TV at World Juniors. It's Yuri Plisetsky of Russia. His hair had grown out and he matured more into an adult figure in the past few years that Yuuri didn't recognize him when they first met... but now it makes sense. The rude nature and all._

 

_Yuri checks his phone and 'tsks' before looking Yuuri in the eyes and saying, “So, what now?”_

 

“ _... I have no idea. I didn't expect to meet my soulmate yesterday- er, today. Aren't we supposed to fall in love on first sight like in the movies?” Yuuri asks. He genuinely has no idea how to handle this. His soulmate appears to want nothing to do with him. It's nothing like he was told meeting your soulmate would be like._

 

_The look Yuri gives him with an eye roll is very disheartening before he bluntly says, “Life isn't a movie, dumbass,” Yuri looks him over and sneers before continuing, “Great, my soulmate is someone older than me. I guess life is a perv as well.”_

 

_Yuuri has to admit that the age gap does make this a bit awkward. Yuri just turned seventeen that month and Yuuri is twenty-five._

 

“ _Well... There's only one way for the time loop to cease.” Yuuri points out. They have to fall in love for the time loop to end._

 

_Yuri snorts and says, “Me? Fall in love with you? No way, fatty. I'd rather just settle for repeating days... it'll give me more time to train on my skating anyway,” A sad look appears on the teen's face before he turns from Yuuri and starts to walk away, “I guess have fun with the repeating days, I hope we never meet again.”_

 

_When Yuri disappears from sight, that's when Yuuri starts to cry. Full-on ugly crying. He can't believe that his soulmate rejected him. That's not supposed to happen. He sits at the bench and ignores the people passing by that can see him cry. He doesn't know how long he cries but eventually, he realizes he was right. He's not meant to have a soulmate... so he might as well live what is his life now._

 

…

 

“Yuuri, are you alright? You're barely eating.”

 

Yuuri perks up at his mothers' words and assures her, “I'm fine. Just mentally preparing for the day.”

 

His mother doesn't seem convinced but doesn't push... which she doesn't have to because Yuuri is quick to stop her and ask, “Mom, what would you have done if dad had rejected you when you first met? Like, during the time loop?”

 

“Well, that's an odd question but,” She seems to consider it and answers, “I would have waited until he realized it wasn't worth fighting. If you're meant to be with someone, then it's meant to be.”

 

“Okay, I was just curious,” he says and she nods before cleaning up dishes. After several repeated days, Yuuri is already starting to wonder what he should do next and he's not ready to try to face Yuri again... he wouldn't have any idea of where to search for him anyway. In fact, he's still pissed off at how he was treated by the teen. With an irritated sigh, Yuuri decides he should go to the rink before going to Minako's studio. It's not too exciting but it's better than trying to come up with something out of the ordinary to try.

 

Finished with breakfast, Yuuri waits about twenty minutes for his food to settle before grabbing his backpack and heading down to the rink. It's still raining, as usual for spring, and soaks his jacket during the run to the rink. When he gets inside, Yuuko isn't at the front desk. That is odd since she's supposed to be working that day. He hums a bit and decides to go into the locker room anyway. No one will mind since the rink isn't open to the public at this time.

 

Once he's changed into his workout clothes and is carrying his skates to the rinkside, he can hear Yuuko talking animately from afar. When he gets to the rinkside, he almost drops his skates at what he sees. It's Yuuko talking to Yuri, who looks annoyed while Yuuko is excitedly talking to him. They both see him before Yuuri can overhear their conversation and Yuri freezes while Yuuko smiles.

 

“Yuuri! Can you believe it? Yuri Plisetsky is in town!” Yuuko claps her hands together happily and bobs in place with excitement.

 

“Yeah... what a surprise.” Yuuri wasn't prepared for this and now wishes he could go home and curl up in bed.

 

“I'll leave you two to practice. See you soon!” Yuuko says before almost skipping off.

 

Awkwardly, the two stare at each other until Yuuri speaks, “...So, you're practicing for competition even though you're stuck here?”

 

“Of course I am, I need to stay fit in case the time loop stops,” Yuri tsks again and crosses his arms, “I almost didn't recognize you with the weight you gained, Katsuki Yuuri...”

 

Yuuri blinks and says, “So, you do know who I am.”

 

Yuri grits his teeth, “Of course! I should have recognized your ugly face sooner. You're the loser who kept falling at the Grand Prix Final.”

 

Yuuri starts to lose his patience but keeps it together to simply reprimand, “First, I don't appreciate your attitude. Second, yes, it was me at the Grand Prix... but I'm still deciding on whether to retire so I'm no threat to you as a skater. I've gained weight in the past few months but that doesn't mean I'll tolerate you using it against me. I know you're upset with me but I am another human being.”

 

He hopes that would stop the rude comments from the teen or at least make him aware of how hurtful he's being. Yuri just stares a little longer before sighing and saying, “Fine, I'm sorry... I'm still mad at you. I shouldn't have stopped in this little town just to get a souvenir and this wouldn't have happened.”

 

Yuuri sighs and says, “No, I shouldn't have stopped at the train station just because it was raining so hard. If I hadn't of done that then we wouldn't be in this time loop.”

 

“So, it's both our fault.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The two sigh again before Yuuri says, “May I skate with you? I need to cool down a bit and hope you don't mind.”

 

“Go ahead, I don't care. Just don't get in my way.”

 

With that, Yuuri gets on his skates and joins him on the ice. Well, at least they're on speaking terms now. Yuuri knows Yuri still wants nothing to do with him but secretly he likes that they can share the same space with one another.

 

…

 

Yuuri is surprised how easy it can go from 'I don't need a soulmate' to 'I want to cherish all the time I get with my soulmate' even though his soulmate is annoyed in general by his presence. It's been a week of repeating days that Yuuri comes to the conclusion that this is all a good thing to happen to him. Whether Yuri or Yuuri like it or not, they have gotten closer with each time they skate on the rink and have become acquaintances.

 

“Hey Katsudon, do I need to show you how to do a Salchow again?” Yuri asks, now used to calling Yuuri by that nickname after a couple days.

 

Yuuri sits up after his fall on the ice and assures, “I'm fine... I'll just not attempt that jump for a while.”

 

“Lame. You could do it if you kept trying.” Yuri spits before skating off to set up for a Lutz.

 

Eventually, the two stop training and are sitting side by side to get off their skates. Yuri makes the comment, “I'm hungry but I don't feel like having fast food again.”

 

“Would you like a home-cooked meal?” It's a risk to ask but Yuuri wonders if they could get closer.

 

“I'd love that,” Yuri perks up and gazes at Yuuri expectantly, “Take me there.”

 

Yuuri decides to elaborate, “My family runs an onsen not far from here. Is it okay if I take you there?”

 

Yuri seems to think about it for a second before answering, “Of course, anything is better than fast food right now.”

 

With that, Yuuri smiles and says, “Then follow me.”

 

…

 

“Oh God, this is delicious!” Yuri exclaims before taking several more large bites of katsudon that makes Yuuri worry he'll choke.

 

Yuuri's mother, Hiroko, chuckles a bit before saying, “Glad you enjoy it. Make yourself at home.” She leaves the two alone at the table.

 

Yuuri blushes a little because he did tell his mom that Yuri is his soulmate, knowing she wouldn't remember it when the day repeats itself but that doesn't stop the embarrassment as she dotes on Yuri a bit... like making sure he has an extra large helping of food and getting him the extra soft robes for the onsen if he so desires to take a bath. Yuuri just goes along with it, grateful that his mother has made Yuri comfortable in their onsen despite the language barrier.

 

Yuri finishes the last few bites of his food and sighs contently. He relaxes and stares at Yuuri. Yuuri wonders if something is wrong until Yuri says, “Thank you for bringing me here... Your mom is really nice.”

 

“T-Thank you... Want to take a bath? I can leave you alone to relax.” Yuuri offers, absentmindedly eating a protein bar at the table they're around.

 

Yuri demands, “You're coming in the bath with me. I don't get whatever customs you might have and that sort of shit. Besides... I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“... About what?” Yuuri asks, putting down the protein bar to listen.

 

The teen grumbles something Yuuri can't understand in Russian before crossing his arms and saying, “I really want to try breaking the cycle of these repeating days... I guess I'm trying to say is I want to at least try to fall in love with you.”

 

Yuuri can't help the blush that comes to his face, sitting back a bit and a stutter in his voice as he asks, “You're giving me a c-chance? Why? I thought you just wanted to be friends?”

 

“I'm starting to get tired of this day repeating!” Just as Yuuri's face starts to drop, Yuri clarifies and can't look him in the eye as he does, “Also... I guess you can say that I'm a little bit attracted to you. You tolerate me and have become my friend. If I had to choose someone to be my soulmate, you wouldn't be a bad choice.”

 

When Yuuri doesn't respond to that, Yuri grits his teeth and says, “Hey asshole, do you want to date me or not?!”

 

Yuuri snaps out of his daze and nods, unable to speak due to surprise. Yuri relaxes at the nod and says, “Good... I'm glad.”

 

It's a big step for the two of them. It's awkwardly quiet until Yuuri fidgets while he asks, “So... Maybe you can hold my hand? At least until we get to the bath.”

 

Yuri hums in thought and decides, “Sure, why not?” Yuri reaches his hand across the table and takes Yuuri's, holding it until both are ready to head for the bath.

 

At some point, Yuri mutters, “I also take back calling you fat...”

 

“Huh?” Yuuri says.

 

“I'm sorry I called you a fatty before. The correct term is 'thick' if I'm to describe you,” While Yuri is blushing saying that, Yuuri is lost on whether that's an insult or not. When it's obvious Yuuri isn't getting it, Yuri tsks and stands to say, “I'm ready for a bath, come on.”

 

Even though Yuuri is still processing the 'compliment', he easily follows.

 

…

 

“Phichit, hear me out. I'm so nervous I might puke,” Yuuri informs his best friend over the phone, laying on his bed with two different dress shirts laid out beside him, “Our date is in fifteen minutes and I have no idea what to do.”

 

“Okay, hold up,” Phichit slows him down and clarifies, “So... you found your soulmate, who is the Yuri Plisetsky, the two of you have been stuck in the time loop for almost two weeks now and you two are going on your first date?”

 

“Yeah! Help me, Phichit... I want this to work out so bad. I know he's tired of this day repeating and I'm worried this won't make the days continue again.” Yuuri confesses, worried beyond belief. Certainly, there has been a change between the two since they started 'dating' (read: Yuri just spends all his time at the onsen with Yuuri) but they haven't had an official date or anything significant until now. They hold hands and cuddle platonically when alone but nothing has happened beyond that. Yuuri knows he has feelings for Yuri already just by being connected to him as a soulmate but... he worries that Yuri will never have feelings for him back. The last thing Yuuri wants is to be a disappointment to Yuri.

 

Phichit hums before reasoning, “You know, sometimes it takes more than one date for two people to fall in love.”

 

“Yeah?” Yuuri is listening.

 

“If he doesn't fall in love with you after one date, just be patient. Love takes time and can't be forced. The more you struggle, the more you'll push him away.” Phichit says and Yuuri hums in agreement. Phichit is not wrong but the worry still remains.

 

Regardless, Yuuri says, “Yeah, you're right... but what should I do on the date? We're going to see a movie. Should I wear my green dress shirt or my blue one?”

 

Phichit says, “First off, you got to relax... You two have spent two weeks together so you should just act as you normally would and let the date flow. Hold his hand or whatever during the movie, all that romantic shit. Also, wear the blue shirt. The green one look hideous on you.”

 

Yuuri sits up, grabs the blue shirt and says, “Thank you, Phichit.”

 

“Anytime, good luck on your date.”

 

…

 

After the movie, Yuri follows Yuuri to the beach. The movie ended up being terrible and they were two out of only five people that were in the theater. During the whole movie, Yuuri would hear Yuri whispers criticisms about the acting and bad CGI in his ear and Yuri would struggle not to laugh. They held hands throughout the ordeal and were glad to escape the place once the monstrosity was over with. With the sound and smell of the ocean accompanied by the night sky, both mutually agree that this is a better choice than sitting for two hours through the trainwreck they just watched.

 

The two let go of each others' hands as Yuuri finds a sturdy log for them to sit on. Once Yuuri finds one, they both sit down. Yuri had brought a blanket to wrap himself in during the movie that now serves a better purpose now the two are huddled together on a log to watch the ocean waves under the almost full moon. Cocooned together, Yuri rests his head on Yuuri's shoulder and they sit in silence for the longest time to simply appreciate nature around them.

 

At some point, Yuuri checks the time on his phone. It's 11:30 pm. He's starting to feel tired but doesn't want this date to end or to fall asleep yet, knowing the day is going to repeat. Yuri notices his concerned face and asks, “Are you okay?”

 

“I'm-” Yuuri stops himself from telling the lie of being 'fine' and instead confesses, “I don't want this date to end.”

 

Yuri sits up straighter and listens as Yuuri says, “I don't want this date to end because I'm not ready for the day to just repeat again. I... I think I've been in love with you for awhile and I don't want to disappoint you just by having the day to come back again.”

 

Yuuri expects Yuri to be mad at him, to lash out like he usually does... but instead, he's met with something else, “Hey Katsudon... Have I ever told you about why I skate?”

 

Yuuri looks him in the eye and shakes his head, ready to listen even though he's confused where this is going. With a deep breath, Yuri turns back towards the ocean and says, “Ever since I was five, my grandpa has always taken me skating because my mother couldn't. She was working all the time and never could support me as a skater,” Yuri pulls his knees to his chest before saying, “Even though she was rarely there anyway, I was crushed when she left us. It hurt knowing my own mother could just abandon me with grandpa and never come back... But the longer I skated and the more awards I won, the more I became the breadwinner in my family that my mother could never have been.”

 

Yuri looks back to Yuuri and asks him sincerely, “My point is... If I fall for you, will you be okay with the responsibilities I carry? My life relies on my skating to support my grandpa... Once the days continue, I won't be able to see you often or go on dates like this one again. Is... is that okay?”

 

Having to think about it for a long time, Yuuri knows his answer, “Of course. I waited this long for you to come into my life, I can wait a little longer.” It's not a lie. Yuuri had heard whispers in the skating community of Yuri's situation and had sympathized even before it was confirmed. If he needs to wait for Yuri, he doesn't mind.

 

The look on Yuri's face at that answer warms Yuuri's heart. The normally scowling young man is smiling so sweetly with relief as he says, “Thank you.”

 

Yuuri nods and the two cuddle closely again. Regardless of whether the days continue or not, both men feel they have made progress. While Yuri doesn't say anything, he knows that he's falling for Yuuri. He's had girlfriends before but none of them truly understood how much his grandfather means to him. Perhaps dating someone older really is what he needs. For Yuuri, he feels like he learned something important about Yuri and, oddly enough, gave him an idea for his future in skating.

 

Eventually, the two have to separate because they're both tired. The two watch each other as long as they can until both are out of distance. Later on, when both men are settling into bed in their respective places, they pray for the days to continue after this date.

 

However, that prayer is not answered as Yuuri and Yuri disappointedly check the date to find it the same day as before in the morning.

 

…

 

 

“Victor, I'm in love with him. Why the fuck didn't time continue?!” Yuri told Victor everything that's happened over the phone in the past two and a half weeks while hanging out in his hotel room. Victor is surprisingly accepting of everything that's going on. Yuri chose Victor for advice because he was the only contact on his phone that he could trust telling that his soulmate is an adult without judgment.

 

Victor hums over the phone and asks, “Well, did you tell him you love him?”

 

“No, I-” Yuri realizes his mistake. He should have told Yuuri that he loves him. It feels fast to him but once he knew that Yuuri would accept him despite his issues; he doesn't feel afraid to love Yuuri.

 

“There you go. That's what happens in all the movies. You haven't confessed like a generic romance movie protagonist.” The last part is said jokingly, making Yuri tsk out of annoyance.

 

“But seriously... Tell him you love him. The more you do, the truer it will become. Go find him.”

 

“I will. Thanks, Victor.” Yuri says, hearing a 'no problem, see ya' before hanging up. Knowing exactly what he has to do, Yuri finds his wallet before rushing out of the hotel room to go find Yuuri.

 

…

 

“Where is he?” Yuri asks once he's at the front desk of the onsen. He's out of breath and desperate to talk to Yuuri.

 

Mari just stares at him for a moment before realizing who he means and says, “He's in his room if it's Yuuri you're talking about... Are you sure you want to talk to him?” She seems concerned.

 

“Why wouldn't I want to talk to him-” He realizes that Mari doesn't remember him from the day before because it's a repeat and calms himself before saying, “I need to talk to him... about skating. We're rinkmates.” It's a half-truth since the two did become rinkmates for at least a week.

 

Mari seems dubious about it but says, “I'll get him.” She leaves from behind the counter and goes upstairs... It takes about five minutes for Yuuri to come down. Yuri heard them argue a bit in Japanese before he came down. Yuri frowns when he sees the disappointed look on Yuuri's face when he sees him.

 

“... Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Yuri greets before asking, “Can we talk?” What the hell is wrong with Yuuri? He's loving the day before and now he's distant. What happened?

 

Yuuri looks around to see that the onsen is mostly clear of people and nods. The two sit at a table in the seating area across from each other. Mari leaves the room so they can talk alone.

 

Once they're alone, Yuuri asks, “Why are you here?”

 

Yuri blinks in confusion and states, “What do you mean? You're my boyfriend and I have something to tell you.”

 

Yuuri visibly grits his teeth a bit before answering, “... I didn't think you wanted to see me. Not after time didn't continue after that date.”

 

“... What the fuck?” Yuri says and asks, “What made you think I wouldn't want to see you?”

 

“... I don't know.” It's not the truth, which frustrates Yuri, but it's a sign that Yuuri is having some kind of anxiety-fueled train of thought about not being wanted or some kind of shit like that and he doesn't want to push his boyfriend about it. However, he can imagine it has to deal with time not continuing.

 

It takes willpower to not lash out but Yuri takes a deep breath and offers a hand to Yuuri and says, “You know... I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to see you. Hell, I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you. In fact, that's why I want to talk to you.”

 

Finally, it seems like Yuuri is starting to calm down from whatever thought process he must have been having and is listening. Yuri has never felt this shy in his life as he forces himself to say, “I love you. There, I said it... I called a friend and they said that maybe if I confessed then maybe time would continue and-”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Yuri stops and stares at Yuuri. There's a relieved smile on Yuuri's face as he says, “Thank you for telling me... I was worried you didn't for obvious reasons. But-” Yuuri pauses and chuckles nervously, “ Um, What if we're stuck in this time loop forever? Even if we're in love? That's a thought I've had too.”

 

Yuri seriously thinks about it and replies, “I guess to make the best of it? We love each other regardless, right?”

 

Yuuri finally takes Yuri's hand and says, “Right.”

 

Yuri moves so he's sitting next to Yuuri and asks, “How should we spend today then? We have all the time in the world.”

 

Yuuri answers after some thought, “I want to skate with you... because if time continues tomorrow, it will be our last chance to do so for awhile.”

 

“I'd love that.”

 

With that, the two hug and get ready to go to the rink. With Yuri's confession, both men feel like something is different than it was yesterday. Yuuri will admit to himself that maybe he was starting to think a bit irrationally. He forgot that even if time didn't continue that he'd at least keep trying. If anything, he's now grateful that Yuri made the first move before he did anything stupid.

 

The two men proceed to spend the day at the rink. Simply enjoying each others' company for as long as they can.

 

Before the day ends, Yuri stops Yuuri before going home to say, “If time continues, meet me at the train station at the same stop you met me... I want to be able to say goodbye there.”

 

Yuuri isn't happy about it but nods, promising to meet him there before leaving for the onsen reluctantly.

 

…

 

The next morning, Yuuri is both delighted and worried when he notices that time has continued according to his calendar marking.

 

…

 

Yuuri is winded by the time he arrives at the train stop where Yuri sits on the bench. Yuri removes his earbuds when he sees Yuuri, stands and then runs to hug him.Yuuri stumbles a bit from the force of the hug but returns it despite the stares and whispers they get from passersby that recognize them.

 

When they pull away from each other, Yuri has tears in his eyes as he says, “I'll miss you... You have my phone number, right?”

 

Yuuri nods and says, “I planned to text you as soon as you were on the train... Hey, I have something I wanted to ask before you go.”

 

“What is it?” Yuri sniffles, looking a lot younger at that moment by the way he's looking at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri bits his lip a bit before asking, “I thought of a way we could be together but not until the offseason of skating... Would you let me have a job as your choreographer? I can't skate beside you because I'm retiring but I could help you with your skating career with what I know... maybe, I could even coach you on your artistry if that's okay with you.”

 

Yuuri is worried what Yuri will say but pure surprise washes Yuri's face, He smiles so purely and says, “Of course! That would be perfect!” The young man blushes and confesses, “I honestly didn't know how I was going to last having to wait for you. My heart started to hurt just knowing I have to leave today.”

 

Yuuri can feel a smile on his face and says, “It will be alright. It's all going to work out, isn't it?”

 

When Yuri nods, his train arrives at the station. The two frown, knowing it's time for them to separate. Yuri grabs his luggage and makes his way towards the train but stops just before boarding. Yuuri is about to ask what's wrong when Yuri leaves his luggage, rushes towards him and kisses him. Yuuri freezes, unsure how to react as people stop and watch or fans take pictures. He doesn't calm down until Yuri pulls back and says, “Let them watch, it doesn't matter.”

 

With the reassurance, Yuuri relaxes and lets Yuri kiss him again properly as they two hold each other close. Neither care until the train threatens to leave the station. With reluctance, Yuuri lets go of Yuri and helps him board the train. In the last few moments, Yuuri watches Yuri through the windows as the train leaves.

 

As everyone scrambles for cover, Yuuri simply stands in the pouring rain that just started watching the train fade out of sight in the distance. Today, Yuuri is sure of his future... and it will always involve Yuri.

 


End file.
